The present invention relates to a universal auxiliary controller for an injection moulding machine according to the introductory clause of claim 1.
In particular in otherwise electrically operated injection moulding machines it is known to provide auxiliary controllers for ancillary units—in particular in the moulding tool. For example, it is necessary to be able to operate core pullers or ejectors independently. A problem here is that hydraulic auxiliary controllers generally waste a great deal of energy. Electrically operated auxiliary controllers, on the other hand, are not becoming properly accepted, because there are a large number of existing tools with hydraulically operable components, which can no longer be operated by electrically operated auxiliary controllers. The poor efficiency of the auxiliary controller is often also due to the fact that a valve with high throttling losses is used and a hydraulic unit for an auxiliary controller must be designed in order to be able to operate all possible auxiliary controllers.